


A Different Path

by Siddal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Kara Bashing, Magic Revealed, Powerful Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin must resort to drastic measures to stop Mordred from turning against Arthur. </p><p>A fix-it for S05E10: The Drawing of the Dark because I don't like Kara. Just a bit of wishful thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Path

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by the post in Merlin Confessions on tumblr. "I didn’t like how Mordred went to the dark side all because of a love interest."

_“Tell me you wouldn’t do the same for the woman you love.”_

How he wishes he had told Mordred that he had done the same for Freya, and that it didn’t end well. But Kara is different. It is not her body that betrays her but her mind. She is a pawn in Morgana’s game and Mordred is blinded by his love for her. So maybe Merlin didn’t want Kara to die but she had to be dealt with.

 _“As long as Mordred is within these walls, there's still hope.”_ Merlin had told Gaius. After attempting to escape during the night, Mordred was back within Camelot’s walls and within one of her cells. This was it, the moment he’d dreaded, the moment when Mordred should hold the future of Albion in his hands. It was Merlin’s mission to prevent Mordred from choosing the wrong path but this girl was taking that choice from him. To accomplish his mission, Merlin knew if Kara does not repent now, he would have to resort to some drastic measures.

Kara is put before the king once more and Arthur is trying to reach her with his compassion. It is now that Merlin uses his magic to break open the doors to Mordred’s cell. Mordred is startled by the crash of the metal bars and is startled further by the voice in his head.

 _“Come to the throne room. Kara is being given another chance.”_ Say Merlin.

Mordred is suspicious but is resolute in putting Kara first. Mordred runs and is amazed to see that his path is clear, there are no guards to stop him.

Back in the throne room. Arthur is still trying to reach Kara. “If you repent your crimes your punishment will be less severe. I will spare your life.”

To Merlin’s surprise and horror, Kara replies haughtily. “I cannot repent a crime I have not committed.”

And that was when Merlin knew that her soul was unreachable. To have not one iota of remorse for those she’d killed, and to think so little of what fate she would leave Mordred to, was proof that she is not worth Mordred’s love and sacrifice.

“It is not a crime to fight for your freedom. It is not a crime to fight for the right to be who you are. You deserve everything that is coming to you, Arthur Pendragon.” Kara continues her sermon.

It is now that Merlin sees Mordred peeking in behind the doors. Merlin turns towards Kara and comes forward from his corner.

“I agree.” Merlin says loudly and Arthur turns towards him.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s scolds his manservant.

Arthur approaches Merlin but is halted by the shimmer of a magical barrier between them. He then realizes that the barrier is a dome that encloses Merlin and Kara within it.

“Take down this barrier!” Arthur shouts at Kara as he draws his sword, thinking this is her doing.

“It is not a crime to fight for your freedom.” Merlin looks towards Kara as he speaks. “Though it is a crime to acquire that freedom by commiting senseless and unnecessary killings!” Merlin ends his sermon with a shout.

All those in the hall are shocked still, apart from the knights who have swords drawn, ready for a call to fight. Arthur is confused and Kara is terrified. Mordred charges in with a shout but is pushed backwards by the barrier and falls to the floor. The knights surround him and point their sword towards him as he slowly stands.

“Arthur forgive me for my secrecy. This barrier is my doing. I have magic.” Merlin says gently.

Arthur is shocked and was about to yell his displeasure but Merlin continues to speak.

“I had hoped that slowly showing you a better way would make you a better king. And what this lost soul is blind to" Merlin points towards Kara "is that it has. You are a better king than your father and you could be better still.”

“Emrys?” Kara say in recognition with a terrified voice. Merlin turns towards her.

“He has given you a fair trial. You call him ‘Pendragon’ as if it were an insult. He has judged you not by his father’s narrow views but with his own enlightened eyes. He has given you a chance at survival! But you are still blind!” Merlin's anger is clear for all to see and so was the inexplicable command he carried. He then turns towards a restrained Mordred.

“I may not have known her as you knew her but I am sure that this could not be the girl you held all this years in your good heart. She has shed her true self and is nothing more than another one of Morgana’s poisons.” Mordred lowers his head in shame at Merlin's words. 

Merlin turns towards Kara with his great fury once more. “You are a poison and you will be removed.” He said.

Kara, as terrified as she was mustered up all the courage she had. “You’re going to kill me? Kill your own kind? Emrys is supposed to be our savior. I am one of your people!” she shouts.

“If you are one of my people than I am most suited to judge you.” Merlin spoke with a cool calmness that made his fury seem like an affectionate hand.

“Emrys.” says Mordred, calling attention to himself but couldn't find words to say.

“You have good heart, one I have tried hard to ignore. But this is for the best. I am doing this for you, for all of you.” Merlin's expression softens as he looks at the once naive druid-boy-turned-knight.

Turning back towards Kara with his cold expression. 

“You are banished from all of Albion. Your poisonous words must never reach the ears of ‘my people’ again.” Merlin declares.

“Mordred.” Kara begs her beloved.

“Mordred?” Merlin asks Mordred for his opinion.

Mordred takes a deep breath, straightens posture and looks Merlin in the eyes.

“I see clearly now. I am your man Emrys and I always will be.” says Mordred as he avoids looking at Kara at all costs.

"MORDRED!" she calls to him.

“Get out of my sight.” says Merlin to Kara as his eyes flicker gold.

Kara is pushed out of the room by magic, gliding with her feet still on the ground. She stops abruptly at the doors and nearly loses her balance.

“I suggest you have her escorted, at least as far as out of the city.” says Merlin towards some knights who scurry after Kara at Merlin's command.

Merlin turns towards Arthur. His fury now replaced with worry and shame.

"What will you do with us now Arthur?" Merlin asks cautiously.

“If I have you taken to the cells would it make a difference? Would you not free yourselves as you’ve freed Mordred?” Arthur asks with as detached a tone as he could manage.

“If you ask it of me I will walk myself there myself. I will remain there for as long as you want me there…well within reason. I have only ever worked for the betterment of these lands and for you and your people’s safety. I hope you will judge us with the same fairness and compassion as you have judged Kara, but hopefully with better results.” Merlin tries to make light of the situation but his tone show his sadness.

Arthur looks around the throne room and upon his subjects. He takes a breath and decides on the best ways he could think of to deal with the situation.

“Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Gaius and my Queen," He takes his beloved's hand in his own as she stands beside him. "I would have you remain in this room with me and the two accused. Everyone else, get out.”

A rumble sounds within the room as the courtiers scuttle out of the room. Arthur escorts his wife back to their thrones and then gestures for all that remain to stand closer to them.

“Do you have magic Mordred?” Arthur asks as he taps the arm of his chair anxiously.

Mordred turns towards Merlin questioningly who then nods in reply.

“Yes. I developed it at a young age.” says Mordred.

“And you Merlin, how long have you had magic?” Arthur's voice shivers as he asks this. Whether it is in anger or in sadness, is unclear even to the king himself.

“Since I was born.” Merlin says calmly.

Arthur frowns and says “That’s not possible.”

“And yet it’s true.” Merlin replies quickly.

“How?” Arthur asks.

“Emrys, the name they called me. You’ve heard it before.” Merlin start to explain.

“Morgana?” Arthur asks to which Merlin nods in reply.

“She despises Emrys.” says Merlin.

“She fears him.” Mordred interjects.

Merlin and Mordred look each other in the eyes.

“Why?” Arthur asks.

“She knows him to be your protector, a sorcerer and that keeps getting in her way.” Mordred answers for Merlin.

“And you are this Emrys?” Arthur asks Merlin.

Merlin simply says “Aye.”

Arthur processes all this information for a moment and then asks “Why do you have the right to judge Kara?”

Merlin takes a moment and Mordred again answers for him as if in defense of his liberator.

“The druids believe Emrys to be our savior. The leader of those with magic and those without, who believe in a peaceful, magical and united Albion.” Mordred says boastfully.

Arthur takes a moment and then asks “Did you kill my father, Merlin?”

“No.” Merlin answers quickly.

“Don’t lie to me!” shouts Arthur.

“I’m not lying. I was the sorcerer by his bed when he died but it was Morgana’s interference that killed him.” Merlin rushes to explain.

“Why wouldn’t you kill my father? Why wouldn’t you kill me? Why should I believe you?!” Arthur's anger creeps up on him.

“Because you are the Once and Future King!” Mordred shouts but is then taken aback by his own boldness.

“The what?” Arthur asks in confusion.

“The Once and Future King. Emrys can’t lead or change the world alone. You are the two faces of the same coin.” says Mordred in a calmer tone.

Arthur frowns at this. “So all these year, this has been nothing but a ploy to free your people?”

Merlin chuckles at this but is not at all that amused and neither was Arthur.

He looks Arthur in the eyes and explains. “I loathed you when I met you. I found out about all this when I first came to Camelot and I was sure it couldn’t possibly me, let alone you that was spoken of. I was but a farm boy and you were an arrogant prince. We hardly heroes! But you proved me wrong. And all these years I’ve grown to love and respect you. I am more convinced of our destiny now more than ever before.”

Arthur turns towards Gaius. “Did you know of this Gaius?”

Merlin tries to discreetly shake his head to signal Gaius but his efforts are ignored.

“Yes Sire.” the old physician replies.

“Of course. Is what he’s saying true?” Arthur probes him further.

“Yes Sire.” Gaius says with a sigh.

“What convinced you?” Arthur asks.

Gaius' face turns into a sad smile as he recounts just how Merlin has proved himself to be the great man he knows today.

“In all my years, I’ve never seen a sorcerer more powerful than Merlin. His skills in magic were few and involuntary when he first arrived in Camelot, but since then his powers have grown astronomically. I’ve never seen a sorcerer who could learn as quickly as he does. But I’ve also never seen a man as committed and loyal to this cause as him. I’ve seen him slave over his duties and his studies, lose sleep for day just to protect you and your people. Merlin is not the enemy. He has been your silent ally all these years.”

Arthur ponders over Gaius' words and sighs as he readies himself for his next statement.

“Well I wouldn’t call him silent.” Arthur jokes in a calm and resigned voice.

It was then Merlin knew that all was well. If a war broke out at this very moment, he would be content in knowing that he would have Arthur, Mordred and all his friends fighting alongside him for the greater good and the fulfillment of their destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say wishful thinking. So, how was it? Please comment.


End file.
